Earthbending Avatar
by NolerRobert
Summary: Aang had saved the world from the Fire Nation. After he passed away, Korra took his place. She saved the world, too. Now it's time for the new Avatar: The Earthbending Avatar, Daniel.


Introduction

The wind blew harder than ever. I struggled as I made my way through. The snow blinded my eyes. All of a sudden, the wind forced me back with full force. I fell to the ground. As I breathed in air, my face slammed against the snow. That was before I blacked out.

I woke up in a small room. I looked around. I rubbed my head and saw that I was in a crystal palace. When I looked nearer, I realized that everything around me was made out of ice. I blinked and realized I was in an igloo. I sat up. An old lady was beside me, too busy to notice me awake.

"Excuse me," I asked.

She heard me and turned around.

"Ah, I find you awake here, my son," she replied.

I stared at her confusingly. Suddenly, my head ached. I fell onto the mattress, feeling distressed and depressed at the same time. The old lady got back to her work. After a few minutes, she turned around and gave me a cup made out of pure ice.

"Thanks," I said.

Once I touched the cup, my hands shivered. Every part of my body froze. I moved the cup closer to my mouth slowly. After I drank a sip, my headache was gone. I was not shivering or feeling cold anymore. I smiled at the old lady and gave her back the cup.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Daniel," I replied.

She nodded while smiling. She then replied, "My name is Grandma Katara."

I smiled at her. After she went out, I got a quick change of clothes and followed her outside. I realized that I was in a village. Kids were chasing each other while others just minded their own business. Everyone seemed to have a good time. As I continued forward, a little girl ran to me and hugged me. I stared at her confusingly. She pointed to a group of boys who were chasing her.

"Come here!" one of them shouted, holding up his fists.

I pushed the little girl aside and went up to the boys.

"Get past me first," I challenged.

One of them threw a fist. I caught his hand and twisted it. I pushed him back. Another boy used his leg and forced it forward. I caught his leg and pulled him up. I threw him onto the snow. The other two boys jumped in to attack. They gave their all and they managed to kick me on the leg. I whimpered and fell to the ground. When they tried to kick me, I took out my hand to defend myself.

It was all blurry. It seemed that I was in slow-motion mode. The little girl screamed while I took out my hand. A blow of dust banged against all of us. Before I knew it, the two boys got catapulted away by a very strong boulder where I do not know where it came from. I assumed it was a coincidence. I slowly got up. I stared at the group of boys who were running away. I got back to the little girl.

"You're safe now," I told her.

She took out something from her pocket and shyly gave it to me.

"Here's a gift for you who spared your time to save me," she bowed her head in thanks.

The little girl scrambled away. I looked at the gift the girl gave me. It was a stone that has been carved. On it was a picture of a brown circle. At first, I felt comfortable and warm holding this stone. Too bad it ended when a horn blew in the distance. I looked up to see what had caused the horn. There were three ships made out of steel slowly coming to the village.

"The Fire Nation!" someone shouted.

Everyone froze. Some ducked into igloos for cover. I looked around in confusion. After a ship stopped at the dock, an army began piling out. They had red armor and spears. Some of them did not have spears. A person in front of the group had a scar around his right eye. The soldier took a few steps forward before beginning his speech.

"I am Prince Zuko from the Fire Nation, son of Fire Lord Ozai and grandson of General Iroh. I bet all of you have riches, do you not? Give me them, for I was heir to the throne and gold is my worth!" he announced.

He then signaled his army to attack. One young man from an igloo stepped out, bringing a canteen bottle with him. He slowly tapped the cap of the canteen, causing it to break open. He hovered his hand slightly on top of the bottle. He then lifted his hand and water came rising up towards it.

I jumped back in shock and surprise. A million questions flashed through my mind. Before I got a chance to ask, he punched the air and caused the water to shoot out. The water splashed onto a soldier's head.

The soldier pitched back in surprise. He glared at the young man and then lifted up his right hand. He then stared at a pot filled with fire which was in the middle of the village. I stared as the fire began rising out of the pot. When the soldier moved his hand towards the direction of the young man, the fire launched towards him. I watched unbearably as the young man burned to his death.

"Who else?" the soldier asked angrily.

I looked around. Everyone seemed scared. I watched their miserable faces. I then plucked up my courage and walked in front of the village.

"Get through me first," I said.

Everyone stared at me in surprise. The soldier slowly raised more fire and launched it at me. I dodged and rolled forward, kicking him on the leg. He whimpered and fell to the ground. The other soldiers came to help. One of them shot fire to my legs. I jumped and kicked his face in midair. The other soldier shot a fireball which was twice my size. I ran away from the fireball. I jumped onto an igloo wall and jumped over the fireball. I watched as the fireball exploded the igloo. Luckily, no one was inside. When I looked back to the soldiers, I realized that both of them were shooting a massive fireball which was ten times my size and ten times my height.

As the fireball dreaded closer, I shielded myself with my hands. That was when I realized I could control earth. A boulder blew the fireball the other way and destroyed the soldiers.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Zuko stared at me in shock. Everyone just stared and did not do anything for minutes. After a long silence, it was broken by Zuko.

"All earth-benders should be dead! Kill him!" he commanded.

**The End**


End file.
